villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reaper (Gameknight999)
Reaper is a major antagonist in the Gameknight999 series. He first appears as a supporting antagonist in Last Stand on the Ocean Shore, then a major antagonist in the Herobrine Reborn series, and finally one of the two main antagonists in The Phantom Virus. He is a skeleton-king created by Herobrine. History ''The Mystery of Herobrine'' series ''Last Stand on the Ocean Shore'' In the third book, Herobrine creates Reaper by killing several regular skeletons and combining their XP to form Reaper. Reaper, along with Xa-Tul, Feyd, and Charybdis, is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Reaper and the other monster-kings bring their armies to the beach village, where they battle Gameknight's army of NPCs, users, and iron golems. The monsters lose the battle, and Reaper reluctantly retreats. ''Herobrine Reborn'' series ''Destruction of the Overworld'' In the second book, Herobrine recruits Reaper and his skeleton minions to aid him in waging war on Gameknight, Monkeypants, and the NPCs. In the end, however, the monsters are defeated once again, with Herobrine having his XP trapped in an Ender Chest. ''Gameknight999 vs. Herobrine'' In the third book, Reaper joins Feyd, Xa-Tul, and Shaivalak in hunting down Gameknight's entourage to retrieve the Ender Chest with Herobrine's XP. They pursue Gameknight to the Nether, where the army of monsters is defeated by Gameknight once again. Reaper, along with Feyd, Xa-Tul, and Shaivalak, returns to the Overworld. ''Herobrine's Revenge'' series ''The Phantom Virus'' In the first book, Reaper works together with Shaivalak to operate the command blocks Herobrine created to destroy the NPCs. Before Herobrine had been killed, he had given orders to his monster-kings to exact one final revenge on the NPCs. The command blocks affect one village at a time. The first village has its animals' programming messed up; the second village has sheep fall from the sky; the third village has wolves attack unprovoked; and the fourth village has chasms open up for NPCs to fall into and die. Gameknight manages to track down the source of Herobrine's command blocks to under Olympus Mons, the tallest mountain in Minecraft. Underneath Olympus Mons, Reaper and Shaivalak fight to protect the command blocks and timer from Gameknight and his friends. Gameknight kills Shaivalak and then confronts Reaper, who is now riding a spider. Reaper hints to Gameknight that the command blocks might not be the last of Herobrine's tricks, before Gameknight fights Reaper and kills him. Gameknight then proceeds to destroy the command blocks Reaper had been guarding. Trivia *It is likely that Reaper is named after the Grim Reaper. *In the books, his bow is described as being made of bones; however, the cover of The Phantom Virus depicts it as being made of wood. *At the end of The Phantom Virus, Reaper becomes a Spider Jockey when he rides atop a spider. Navigation Category:Military Category:Skeletons Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Minion Category:Mischievous Category:Fighters Category:Undead Category:Evil Creation Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Indie/Doujin Villains